Erin and Chase
by thegirlwhowritesshittyfanfics
Summary: A story about two teenagers bumpig into each other and finding a way to tolerate each other.


**Hey guys I haven't been on here in a while. Uh, I'm not sure if anyone is going to see this but here ya go.**

So that's the guy everyone is fangirling over? He doesn't seem all that hot to me." Erin said eyeing the so called "hottest boy" in school with a snarl.

"Oh come on!! Chase Warren is so hot! The way his raven hair is long enough to droop over his forehead and how is icy blue eyes perfectly match with his medium tan skin tone and--" Rhea started drooling a bit.

"Okay I get it! I just don't find him attractive. And don't you have a boyfriend already?"

"Yes I do, but I can look at other guys too, I don't see a problem." Erin gave Rhea an evil look and Rhea started laughing.

Erin and Rhea were in the cafeteria of April Wind High getting food from the lunch line and looking at the boy that everyone seemed to be talking about. Chase Warren was the star and captain of the baseball team at the school.

"It's almost the end of junior year and I still haven't found anyone I like, this school is just filled with snakes. I just wanna find the girl for me ya know?" Chase said while walking to a lunch line with Adrian.

"Dude, you're only seventeen, why do you wanna girl so bad? It's not like you're gonna be high school sweethearts with the girl. And plus, doesn't Shepard want you to go to the police academy to start training to be a cop?" Adrian asked looking at his blue eyed friend.

"Yeah, but I want to at least have some fun before I go."

"Yeah, I can see that." Adrian submitted.

Erin and Rhea finally got their food and when Erin turned around she crashed into what seemed like a wall and fumbled to the floor, with food spilling all over her clothes. She was wearing her favorite galaxy cat shirt she bought a few days prior with white jeans and her new galaxy Vans. Rhea stood there shocked at the event that took place and the whole cafeteria went silent. After for what seemed like ever, Erin finally got herself together and rubbed the growing pain on her forehead with her hand. The crash made her metal lunch tray ricochet and hit her square in the forehead. She looked to see what she hit because the last time she remembered, there wasn't a wall behind the lunch line; the structure was so built. When she lifted her head, she saw a boy with raven hair, icy blue eyes, and medium tanned skin, just like the boy Rhea told her about. Erin studied him a bit more before coming to the conclusion that the wall she hit was none other than the infamous Chase Warren himself. She couldn't believe it. Of all people, why him? "Erin! Hey, Erin!! Are you alright?! Oh gosh, she doesn't look too good, we should take her to the nurse." Rhea panicked as the wall boy picked Erin up bridal style and started walking off; Rhea and Adrian close at hand. For some reason, Erin couldn't get herself together, the thought of a boy carrying her made her stomach churn, in a nervous way. She thought of how romantic it must have looked from an outside view, and then it clicked, she forgot who was carrying her and she quickly opened her eyes and started thrashing around, making the boy put her down. "What are you doing? Why are you carrying me? YOU PERV!!" Erin had never felt so angry until now, she wanted to scream some more before she felt a sharp pain on her head and was knocked out cold falling right back into Chase's arms. He kneeled down on the floor to ease the fall and looked up at Rhea like a crazy person. Rhea stood there with her physics textbook in her hand staring angrily at her unconscious friend being held once again by Chase, who had a surprised look on his face from the harsh words that he received from the girl he so graciously asked to carry to the nurse and was now holding again. And the fact that the angry girl was violently hit with a textbook right on the head. He wanted to drop her and walk away with the giant knot forming through her dark brown hair. He thought to himself geez, what kind of friend hits a girl with her twenty pound textbook? "Sorry for what she said, she's just mad that you ruined her new, uh, shirt." Rhea said realizing the silly outfit Erin was wearing making her chuckle a bit. Erin always wore t-shirts and pants, everywhere she went, Rhea didn't understand her fashion sense, but Erin thought she looked nice today. Chase noticed her clothing choice as well and made a small grin. He didn't just notice her interesting attire, he also noticed her body type. She had good sized breast that filled the cat shirt nicely and great hips that lead to her perfectly shaped butt. He couldn't look for too long before the word "perv" became a true statement. Rhea and Adrian noticed and looked at each other and then at Chase. "Whatcha lookin at dude?" Adrian asked barely containing the laughter trying to burst out of him. Chase's eyes widened and he started to blush hard, great, now the word rang true. Adrian was not gonna let Chase live this incident down. Even though Adrian was laughing at him for looking, Chase did think the girl he was holding was really pretty, minus the stuff she said about him. She had nice caramel skin, thick lips, button nose, with hair covering one of her closed eyes, her hair was also a dark brown, but she dyed it a burgundy pink on the hair that was covering her eye. Chase studied the way her face was at peace while she was sleeping, and how she looked like a fallen princess. He was tempted to brush away her hair, and almost did before he realized he wasn't in a fantasy world where the charming prince wakes up the sleeping beauty. He snapped to reality and started talking while picking the girl up again. "So, I guess we really have to go to the nurse, huh?"

"Yup, by the way Chase, this is my girlfriend I was telling you about! Rhea- Chase, Chase- Rhea." Adrian had a confident look on his face.

"Nice to meet you Rhea." Chase said taking one arm away from Erin's body to shake Rhea's hand.

"Wow, you're really strong aren't you?" Rhea asked accepting the handshake.

"Well this girl isn't really that heavy so it's no big deal. By the way, what's her name? She's a real firecracker, isn't she?"

"Oh, uh, yeah, she gets like that when she doesn't like someone..." Rhea started slurring the last part of that sentence, but it was enough for Chase to understand. He cocked his head to the side in confusion. "Oh! Uh, never mind that!" Rhea was blushing and had an embarrassed look on her face.

"Oh, okay...?" Chase dismissed that comment and started walking towards the nurse's office holding the girl in his arms carefully. He couldn't stop looking at her, the way she looked in her sleep was so beautiful. While he was walking, Adrian and Rhea were in the back whispering to each other. "So, do you think Chase likes Erin?" Rhea asked.

"I don't know about liking, but he definitely thinks she's attractive. This might go well if Erin doesn't erupt when she wakes up." Adrian admitted. Rhea nodded in agreement and the three of them walked to the office.

 **There goes chapter one. Don't know if anyone is going to read but here ya go.**


End file.
